Is there a such thing as:Love at first sight
by Malfeina Potter
Summary: Harry likes Draco.But forces himself to think he likes Cho Chang.Now he made a potion that turns everyone in the school gay.What will happean to the school?Who will make a counter potion.Find out when you read it.^^;


By:Malfeina Potter

By:Malfeina Potter

Rating:G

Author`s note:The Durselys really like Harry.They love magic

and agrees to have all the things he can`t get or do.

Pairings:Harry/Draco,Ron/Neville,Ginny/Hermoine.(And a lot more)

It was it Harry`s fifth year at Hogwarts.And it was nearing

Christmas.It was a day before Professfor McGonagall passed 

the list around to see who was staying.This year Cho`s staying

at Hogwarts I have to let her know I like her.Harry thought

What should I ask Dobby to get for us mayby tarts,.........

"Harry."A voice whispered

"What"Harry said 

"Nice of you to come back to 

reality,Potter."Professor Trelawney said

her misty voice filling the air.

"Did you have a prediction?Did you see into the future?"

Her voice growing happier by the minute

"Er....no.It was more of a.....um....plant seeing"Harry stuttered

"Pluto looks a b-bit...uh...darker."

"Yes that is true.Pluto does look a bit dimer today.Do you have 

any other predictions?"Her misty voice overflowing in happiness

"Yeah.Mars is lighter than it`s usual color.And that`s all I see.Oh and

Neville will brake a lamp,and Lavender and Pavarti will make a great prediction.''

Harry said bluntly

"Yes.That is right."Pro.Trelawney smiled at Harry.

No sooner did she finsh her sentence did Neville brake a lamp.

"I`m so sorry.So sorry."He said.

"That`s ok Longbottom."She said

After that they did plant readings and as Harry said:

Lavender and Pavarti made a great prediction.

The bell rang showing that class was over.

"Wait.Before you go you have no homework.Thanks to

Potter`s predictions.I think maybe he`s becoming a seer."

Professor Trelwnely said.Smileing at Harry.

"Good-bye."

Everyone left talking about Harry and his Predictions.

"Harry?"Ron asked

"Yeah"He answered

"How did you know Neville was going to brake

the lamp,and Lavender and Pavarti were going 

to make a prediction?"Ron questioned

"I didn`t.I just winged it.Neville always brakes

something.And those two always make

predictions"Harry shrugged

"Really?Cool.I gotta try that guessing stuff"Ron said

~~~~~~~Great Hall~~~~~~~~

"Hermoine.What.....do we have .......next?"Harry asked between bites

of turkey.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins."She said

"Great just what I need.To see Draco Malfoy and Snape."

Ron muttered.

"Come on Ron at least Blaise is in there."Harry said sly

"Shut up."Ron said face turning a odd color of crimson

"Let`s go."Hermoine said "You know it takes a while to get to the

Dungeons."

They left and slowly made their way to the dungeons.

"Did you two finish your potions homework?''Hermoine asked

"Yes Hermoine"The two said in unison

"Good.Cause I`m not helping you class today."She said 

blushing slightly

"Why!?"They asked

"Because I`m helping out Neville."She said blushing again

"Why are you blushing?"Ron asked

"Because it`s none of your business."She yelled

"Wh....."But Harry couldn`t finish what he cause someone

inturupted him.

"Because Longbottom ran up to her and tripped at her feet,

but touching something on her upper torso.In front of alot of 

Slytherins.How stupid do you think Longbottom can get?"A cold voice

behind them said.

"What do you want?"Harry asked

"Nothing."The voice said and Draco Malfoy stepped out of the 

shadows.He swept passed them and his hand grazed past Harry`s

manhood.

Harry froze and watched Draco walk down the steps the were going to.

He saw Draco turn and smirk at him.Draco turned and left.Loving the

reaction of Harry.

Harry always thought of Draco attractive and handsome.But when her did 

he will shake his head and force himself to think of Cho-Chang.He wonered 

what it would be like to see Draco with no shirt on.He`ll probably have

a great musculer chest.I know he works out.He has such great legs.

His thighs are so well shaped.I want Draco.God it`d like I`m lusting after 

the guy.For god sakes Harry.Get ahold of your self do you know who you 

think is sexy?Draco is sexyHe growled at his brain.

"Harry you ok?"Ron asked

"What."Harry didn`t notice that he was in the Dungeons already.

And everyone was looking at him.

"POTTER I SAID MOVE NEXT TO MR.MALFOY.NOW"Snape was noe in front of Harry yelling at him.

"Yes sir.Sorry."He murmured and moved next to Draco,who smirked at him.

"Hi,Potter.''He said in a lower cold voice.

"Hey" Harry whispered .Sitting next to Draco was arosing

him slight.

"Something wrong Potter?" Draco asked

"No." Harry spat. "Why do you say that?"

"Because your whispering'I can control my self" Draco smirked

"I`m fine" Harry sneered.

He started to to mix bat wings to rabbit ears

"Potter,I don`t think you should have done that."Draco said

Milisecond after Draco said there was an ear deafing BANG.

~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~

Review please. Flames allowed .If it` s to harsh I `m cussing you out 

Malfeina ^^;


End file.
